The use of computer controlled machines to perform financial transactions such as recording sales transactions, dispensing cash, and to changing money from one currency to another has become widespread in recent years. Such machines are normally dedicated to a single one of these functions and are generally located at fixed locations, such as outside banks or in shopping centers.
Applicant/assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,768 is believed to be representative of the state of the art.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in this specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.